


Daddy

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Phil wants to know what it’s like to be called daddy in the bedroom.





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first attempt at writing smut for the phandom! I haven’t written smut at all for a while so I’m sorry if it’s not as good as what you’re used to! Anyway, enjoy!

“Why don’t you ever call me daddy?”

Dan coughed up the sip of water he just taken after he was caught off guard by the sudden question. After he regained his composure, he quirked a brow.  
“Excuse me?” Dan asked, hoping he misunderstood. 

“You always say daddy ironically but you never actually say it to me and I want to know why?” Phil asked, but this time his tone was less whiny and much more stern as he looked down at Dan who was sitting at his desk. 

Dan swallowed the thick lump in his throat. After hearing Phil’s firm voice, he knew the seriousness of the question but he still hesitated to answer because in all honesty he didn’t find an actual appeal to the word. 

“Dan?” 

“I- uh...” Dan tried to think about what it would be like to say that word in a sexual situation but honestly, the thought made him cringe rather than arouse him. 

“You can be honest with me I’m just curious.” Phil said softly with a smile as he reached out to push Dan’s hair back gently. 

Dan instantly relaxed into the touch. He thought about telling him how he felt but before he answered he had to ask his boyfriend one thing, “Do you want me to call you that?” He asked, avoiding the word itself. 

Phil’s hand froze in Dan’s curls as he tensed for a moment— and that body language was more than any verbal response Dan could ever receive. 

“I’ll need some coaxing.” Dan said as he stood up from his desk chair, levelling a gaze with the other. 

“I’ll get you to say it, Daniel.” Phil teased with a smirk. Already aroused by the thought alone, Phil felt out of control— as if his carnal instincts were taking over. He felt Dan tense slightly under his grip before he ran his hand around and up the back of his neck he then grabbed a handful of hair, pulling it back to expose Dan’s neck further. He was out of control and he needed to hear those words he’s been hearing his boyfriend say ironically for months now...he needed to hear it directed at him. Phil licked up the left side of the other’s neck before stopping at his ear only to whisper, “By the end of this I will have you crying out daddy.” 

That was the moment Dan knew he fucked up and exactly what he was getting himself into. He felt the heat from Phil’s breath linger in his ear as he heard the husky breathing from his boyfriend. Dan gave a soft moan as he felt a bite on his tender neck. Phil’s fingers curled inward pulling Dan’s hair and moving his head back as far as his body would allow as he kissed down the sensitive skin, landing at his collar bone with a nip and a suck to leave a little mark. He didn’t even care anymore if anyone saw the bruised flesh— Dan was his anyway. 

Dan was moved around so the other was behind him as goosebumps spread throughout his entire body. He felt a more than welcome touch slowly gliding along the delicate skin of his abdomen from underneath his jumper. Phil was teasing him at this point, he knew why and he would be DAMNED if he caved in this early so of course he did the only natural thing to do in this situation: tease back; fight fire with fire. Dan chewed on his bottom lip briefly before taking the plunge and pressing his rear firmly against Phil’s crotch. He gave a small triumphant smirk when he heard his boyfriend try and stifle a grunt in response. His eyes widened however and he released a shaky moan when he felt firm hands grasp the curves of his hips and pull him even closer so he could feel what he was doing to the other. 

“When you fight fire with fire, you only get burned.” The powerful deep tone from those words sparked up every fibre of Dan’s core, more so in one particular appendage however. This fight felt like it was already coming to a conclusion but Dan had an idea. It was bold but: he wouldn’t be able to say anything if his mouth was full, right? 

Suddenly turning and pulling Phil to him he claimed the other’s lips in a heated kiss. He was determined to gain control, even if it was only for this moment. Dan then felt the other fighting back for dominance. If there was one place in the world Phil Lester wasn’t pure and innocent, it was in the bedroom (or any room where sexual activities occurred for that matter). Dan felt himself being overpowered and pressed up against the desk until he finally gave in. He got on top of it as he entrapped Phil by crossing his legs around his waist. Honestly, this was probably the most dominant thing he could do as long as Phil was in this lascivious state. Being pushed until he was completely horizontal he felt something hard pressing against him with a twitch. That movement was the last straw that sent Dan spiralling into his own lustrous frenzy.

Even though Phil is usually the dominant one in sexual situations and can easily make Dan basically powerless underneath his touch in this moment, Dan remembered that physically he was stronger—and oh boy did he use that to his advantage. He grabbed Phil by his shirt collar and pulled him down to his level and enveloped him into yet another desperate kiss, forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth the moment he felt Phil’s velvety lips separate. Their tongues collided as they both began to crumble to an even playing field. There was no alpha at this point, just two lovers who needed something from one another. 

However, today wasn’t the day for causal love making. 

Dan gathered enough physical strength to pull Phil away by his hair as he sat back up. He looked into lustfully hooded eyes before giving a smirk as he removed his legs from Phil’s waist and got off the desk. 

“You can’t be stopping there, Howell.” Phil growled with a glare. He wasn’t given any verbal response, instead he was forced up against a wall as the thud from him slamming against it filled the room. This aggression wasn’t necessarily unfamiliar nor was it unwanted. Phil was willing to let Dan take some control...for now. He felt large hands desperately fumbling to undo the many buttons of his shirt. He then took a moment to watch as Dan removed his own. 

Finally, contact. 

Their skin was finally in contact as their chests were pressed so closely together they could feel each others erratic heartbeats. Their hips were flush as well and in typical teasing fashion, they both moved so they could feel hardened appendages through their jeans. 

Enough was enough, something needed to be done...something needed to be touched. Dan knew Phil’s goal was to tease him to the point of saying the ‘D’ word but he had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. 

Dan pulled back as he slowly glided his fingers along his boyfriend’s fair, smooth, skin and chuckled lightly as he heard soft moans fill the otherwise silent air. “What happened to your goal, Lester? Does a little foreplay and light touching really make such a man crumble?” He teased, but got no response. Phil had something up his sleeve and Dan knew it but for now he would enjoy this. 

He quickly worked his fingers and removed the lower half of Phil’s clothing so nothing stood in the way between him and what he craved. A single look at this point was making the cock twitch in delight. Dan grinned as he got down on his knees. A firm grip was wrapped around Phil’s phallus; Dan could feel it pulsating under his grip—this feeling of power was incomparable. He gave it a squeeze just cause he could and he heard a hiss of displeasure from above causing him to look up and meet narrowed eyes.   
“Howell.” Phil deadpanned, unamused. 

Dan has only heard that tone once and once only and if he’s being honest, that was the best time of his life. Plus, if Phil wants to really hear the word daddy directed at him...he’s really going to have to work for it. A salacious smirk formed on Dan’s face as he licked his lips. He kept his thumb tightly coiled around the throbbing cock as he splayed out the rest of his fingers before replacing them one by one with a firm squeeze at the end. He knew what he was doing now and finally, Phil was catching on as well. 

“This is a dangerous game.” Phil warned. Dan knew it was and he was ready to play. He took a deep breath in as his hands finally moved to give a painfully slow, firm, and teasing stroke. “Game on.” He replied. 

That motion was enough to make anyone snap but Phil knew how to keep his cool...for now. He let Dan play his little game and only winced slightly as pleasure was building up so much that his body started to sporadically twitch. That’s when he felt it—warmth. 

This warmth was very familiar and very much appreciated as a low moan was finally set free from Phil’s mouth. He couldn’t help himself as he thrusted into the heat of Dan’s mouth and gave another moan of approval when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue carefully exploring the sensitive appendage. At this rate his mind and load was going to blow before he even had the satisfaction of playing with his lover. He froze for a second before reluctantly reaching down and forcing Dan off him. 

A soft pop echoed through the room as Dan looked up with his tongue still out. A string of saliva, pre-cum, or a combination of both was still connecting the two. The look in Dan’s eyes was pure lust and even as Phil pulled his curly locks, the look remained the same.

Euphoria, that was the word that best describes the state Dan was in. Something about the taste of Phil—he can never get enough of it. He wanted to go back in for more but of course it would never be allowed. Besides, the fun was just beginning. Dan was pulled up by his hair and forced to meet Phil’s gaze which honestly was making him feel like prey. A shiver was sent up Dan’s spine as every inch of his body felt alive. ...Literally—every—inch. 

Reckless hands pried and ripped at the buttons of Dan’s jeans and removed them along with his underwear in one fatal movement. Finally, Dan’s cock was free from his clothed prison and he let out a moan as he felt needy hands grasp it at its base. “F-Fuck P-Phil!” He whined, feeling the hands feverishly pump at his cock. At this rate, game over was just around the corner. However, of course, Phil knew what he was doing and just when he knew Dan was about to explode—he squeezed. 

Phil was a monster, A demon, and A saint all in one. He knew every single way to make Dan whine and beg. He knew every single button to press. Most importantly, he knew how to blow his mind every. fucking. time. Every time was different, every time was better than the last. It kept him on his toes. 

“Are you ready to throw in the towel and say it?” Phil chuckled and saw a combination of desperation and determination on Dan’s face which said it all. This was going to be fun. 

Phil removed his hand from the pulsating, weeping head and licked the sweet string that lingered on his fingertips. He then shoved Dan back towards the desk and forced him down so he was bent over. Anytime Dan tried to look back, his face was pressed back down until it was smushed against the surface. “No looking.” Phil ordered before reaching to the side. Sex happens in every room so often, stashes of lube are spread throughout the house and always within reach. 

Dan felt Phil’s fingers tangled in his severely messed up curls as the pressure remained and kept his face in constant contact with the desk. He was tempted to try and look back but of course, not being able to see only enhances his other senses. A whine filled the room as a middle finger inched it’s way up Dan’s spine—even simple touches like this were driving him wild at this point. He heard a familiar snap before a cool gel at his entrance sent shivers up his spine. A single finger teased Dan as it slowly penetrated him. The fingers increased and moved in ways that drove him crazy before being suddenly removed. 

“Phi-FUCK!” Dan gasped as no warning was given as Phil pushed his way inside his lover with a singular motion. Once inside fully Phil let himself sit inside the contracting walls as he relinquished Dan’s head from his grasp. Of course this was so he could do something else. 

Dan stayed with his face flush to the desk mostly because he couldn’t be bothered to even move at this point. However, he gasped when he felt both his wrists grabbed and pulled back, forcing his back to arch as Phil finally started to move inside him. 

Dan was tight. Always has been, most likely always will be. Phil always loved the way his cock barely fit inside his boyfriend—it gave him a confidence boost and also made every thrust more pleasurable than the last. He was on a mission however for the ultimate feeling of euphoria which he believed would come from hearing the word he craved. He had a bold idea on how to get it as well. 

Dan felt every thrust become more aggressive than the last as a familiar heat was forming inside him. This was it, he made it. He made it through this whole adventure without saying the word. He was free, he could cum and he was about to. Just a few more thrusts and he knew he would win. He could feel himself closing in around Phil’s cock and hearing the moans and grunts from his boyfriend made him know he wasn’t the only one who was close, he was ready to let go....wait a minute. Something wasn’t right he felt the thrusts slow down as his climax decreased with it—what was going on? He turned his head, only to meet a smirk. Oh fuck. 

This endless cycle went on for what felt like an eternity. Every time Dan was close, Phil would find some way to bring him back down. He was going insane. How could he stop this? How could he finish? He felt erratic thrusts pounding into him once again as his climax was peaking for another time and this time once he felt Phil slowing down...he snapped. He couldn’t take this anymore. He needed to end this. He needed his finish. He needed his completion. The sensations that spread throughout his body lit every cell on fire as his eyes rolled back. This was it, he knew how to end it....   
“Daddy, PLEASE!” Dan shamelessly pleaded and screamed out. 

Those words sent Phil into a frenzy as he no longer knew how to control himself. He never thought a single word could have this much of an impact but god damn it sure did. Walls tightened around his cock as one final thrust pushed them both over the edge. 

For a moment they both felt everything and nothing at all as even their vision faded out for a brief moment. Whatever that was, it was the most pleasure they have both ever felt. 

After senses were revived and breathing slowed back to an even pace Phil removed himself and helped the other up as he moved them to get cleaned off. 

Dan leaned on the wall of the shower as warm water rinsed him off. His thoughts were hazy as his whole entire universe was just rocked. He wasn’t thinking properly but he looked over at Phil who was also in the shower and he smiled at him. 

“Got something on your mind?” Phil asked with a smile back. He got a small hum in response as Dan closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth. A moment later he opened his eyes along with his mouth as he then mumbled, “maybe daddy isn’t such a bad word for the bedroom after all.” 

A chuckle echoed the off the shower walls as Phil carefully played with Dan’s damp hair. “Save it only for special moments...I think it’s too much for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment, I read through them all and always reply! Also, let me know if you have anything else you would like me to write about and I will add it to my never ending list!   
> If you wanna follow me on twitter my username is: gingersnapphan 
> 
> see ya!


End file.
